O Passado e o Presente Inesquecível e Eterno
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Ele um rockstar que nunca esqueceu de seu grande amor.Ela que sempre o amou. Mas o maldito orgulho os separaram.Será?Leia e descubra! Presente para mminha amiga Fania!Oneshot.


O passado às vezes me momentos felizes que passei com ela. Sim, ela Fania Shermann minha ex-namorada e confesso que é ainda meu único amor.

Nós morávamos juntos em City's Home na Inglaterra, um apartamento médio mas bem época caminhava na estrada do mundo do rock, e ela sempre me apoiava e não se importava com o assédio das primeiras fãs.

O que eu não entendia o porquê de terminarmos nosso relacionamento tão gostoso de viver, adorava irritá-la com meus comentários sarcásticos e claro que percebia que ela adorava no fundo.

Lembro dos nossos momentos de amor , de luxúria aaaah esse momento era único, é a única que me satisfaz quando fazemos : é uma verdadeira deusa do sexo.

Lembro muito bem do dia em que nosso amor foi interrompido: Terminamos por ciúmes bobos tanto os meus, quanto os dela.Não tem nada a ver com concorrência , afinal éramos liberais com os amigos e verdade, o que terminou foi o orgulho .

Fiquei um ano sem querer viver, mas com a ajuda de meus amigos da banda retomei minha vida e hoje sou um grande vocalista e guitarrista da banda Death Mask , uma das bandas mais famosas do que tenho muito orgulho disso.

Fizemos muitos shows de Heavy metal durante a turnê na Inglaterra e claro viajamos para vários países e fizemos grandes performances de guitarra, com batida rápida e algumas lentas com letras românticas e o que ela não sabe, é que essas letras românticas são especialmente pra ela e espero que eu tenha conseguido demonstrar a minha dor de estar sem ela no momento.

Apesar do grande sucesso que fazíamos pelo mundo a cada ano que passava, eu nunca parei de pensar em Fania, ela sim me completa, me faz um homem realizado e que as coisas devem ser assim?A vida às vezes é cruel.

O que eu nunca imaginei é que sempre senti uma presença cálida, que me trazia paz, mas por que nunca via esta presença?Sentia perto do palco o cheiro do perfume dela, perfume de rosas vermelhas que me deixavam louco e entontecido.

Mas um dia ,estávamos tocando em minha cidade natal City's Home.E não acreditei quem eu vi na primeira fileira na frente do palco.Lá estava ela: uma bela mulher de cabelos cacheados , longos ecastanhos, pele morena clara, olhos castanhos sedutores e penetrantes, sorriso e boca perfeita que me deu saudades de beijá-la.E estava maravilhosa vestindo um justo vestido rendado vermelho moldando seu belo corpo e claro as curvas distribuídas que me deixavam fascinado, estava magnificamente linda!A olhei de repente e ela sorria para mim e claro pedi para meus amigos da banda pararem de tocar a música , pois pedi que cantaria uma que compus especialmente para meu violão que ela me presenteou no nosso último aniversário de namoro o que a emocionou deixando-a com os olhos marejados de emoção .Morávamos na minha cidade natal e ela era italiana, então resolvi cantar a música que fiz no idioma de minha amada:

Imbranato [ Letra : Tiziano Ferro ]

È iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio  
Io non mi fidavo, era solo sesso.  
Ma il sesso è un'attitudine  
Come il'arte in genere  
E forse l'ho capito e sono qui

Tudo começou por um capricho teu,  
Eu não ligava... era só sexo.  
Mas o sexo é uma atitude,  
Como a arte em geral,  
E talvez eu tenha entendido e estou aqui.

Scusa sai se provo a insistere  
Divento insopportabile, io sono  
Ma ti amo, ti amo, ti amo  
Ci risiamo. va bene, è antico, ma ti amo

Desculpe, sabe, se tento insistir,  
Me torno insuportável, eu sei...  
Mas te amo ... te amo... te amo ...  
É engraçado... vá lá, é antiquado, mas te amo...

Scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo  
Da due mesi o poco più  
Scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio  
Non so se sai che ti amo.  
Scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
E sono un imbranato!

E desculpe se te amo e se nos conhecemos.  
Uns dois meses ou pouco mais.  
E desculpe se não falo baixo.  
Mas se não grito, morro.  
Não sei se sabe que te amo.

E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço.  
Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo.  
À idéia de te ter do meu lado.  
E me sentir somente teu.  
E estou aqui e falo emocionado.  
E sou um atrapalhado!  
E sou um atrapalhado!

Ciao..come stai? Domanda inutile!  
Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile  
Parlo poco, lo so, è strano, guido piano  
Sarà il vento, sarà il tempo, sarà fuoco

Oi... como estás?  
Pergunta inútil!  
Mas o amor me torna previsível.  
Falo pouco, eu sei... e estranho,  
Será o vento, será o tempo... será... fogo!

Scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo  
Da due mesi o poco più  
Scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio  
Non so se sai che ti amo..  
Scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
E sono un imbranato!  
E sono un imbranato!  
Io, si.  
Ah! ma ti amo.

E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço.  
Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo.  
À idéia de te ter do meu lado.  
E me sentir somente teu.  
E estou aqui e falo emocionado.  
E sou um atrapalhado!  
E sou um atrapalhado!  
Eu, sim.  
Ah, mas te amo.

Terminei de cantar a canção e a vi chorando de alegria ou tristeza, não imaginei direito como estava o coração dela. A banda despediu-se do público e ela não parava de me olhar, trocamos olhares apaixonados , mas ela virou as costas e foi em direção ao toallete.

Fazia uns 10 minutos após o fim do show, fiz questão de esperá-la na porta do toallete feminino, quando ela apareceu, não me contive a a abracei sussurrando sensualmente e com muito amor ao pé do seu ouvido: "Senti tanta sua falta, minha pequena eterna amada".Ela apenas chorava em meu peito falando baixinho: "Então por que me deixou sozinha?"

A abracei mais forte, confortando-a em meus braços sussurrando novamente em seu ouvido: "Nunca te deixei, foi o orgulho que nos abanonou, vocêsempre foi minha amada,eterna amada."A beijei interrompendo alguma frase que ela diria no momento, introduzi minha língua lentamente , sentindo a quente e pequena -nos devagar e deliciosamente provocante...Fania soltou um gemido de prazer abafado me puxando mais pra perto, murmurando perto de meus lábios: "Também senti sua falta, meu guitarrista".

A levei para meu novo apartamento, aconchegante e perfeito para nossa noite: Era prateado com detalhes em preto com detalhes em heavy metal.

Carreguei-a em meus braços , depositando-a na cama , ficando sobre ela delicadamente não parando de beijá-la, sussurrei em seu ouvido após admirar aquele belo corpo: "Você é linda, te amo minha pequena" .Beijei seu rosto, até sua boca em um beijo demorado e gostoso, enquanto a despia lentamente deixando-a seminua, ousando nas carícias viajando as mãos em seus seios, abdômen , coxas e que coxas perfeitas! Ela ousou também em me despir e gemer provocantemente em meu ouvido, enquanto ela me masturbava , arrancandos gemidos abafados meus, isso me deixou louco quando ela beijava meu pescoço e peito e sentou em meu colo, invertendo as posições, rebolou por cima do mesmo como se penetrasse... Isso me enlouqueceu de vez e a virava novamente para a cama.

Ambos já nus, redescobrindo nosso amor a penetrei lentamente para não machucá-la, mesmo não sendo mais virgem, sempre fui delicado com minha bela rosa vermelha.

Ela gemia e gritava por mais, acelerei as investidas até chegarmos ao orgasmo , e isso nos viciava. Ela gemia em meu ouvido, joguei-a pro meu colo louco de tesão , deixei-a brincar comigo, Fania rebolava rapidamente sobre mim balançando os cabelos , cerrando os olhos para mim fixando –os nos meus que olhavam-na com malícia e tesão. A virei rapidamente de novo pra cama, estoquei freneticamente sobre ela eFania não parava de gritar meu nome, que me amava, que eu sempre fui o deus do sexo dela. Chegamos ao segundo orgasmo, liberando meu líquido quente sentindo ao mesmo tempo o líquido dela, mais quente ainda.

Depositei sua cabeça em meu peito em um gesto delicado, trocamos juras verdadeiras de amor um ao outro, ela me acariciava no peito, me olhando apaixonada e eu adorava acariciar seus belos cabelos cacheados e perfumados em rosas.

Conversamos muito a noite toda e percebi que o sono a dominava, aaah como adoro ver minha pequena dormir. Aproveitei e cantei uma bela canção de ninar para que ela entre no mundo dos sonhos em paz, sussurrando ternamente em seu ouvido: "Eu te amo, minha eterna pequena, nunca se esqueça disso."

**N/A :** Fania, essa é pra você! E vocês gostaram? Mandam reviews plixx!


End file.
